


［哈德］［授权翻译］A Shower, A Meal, A Nap, and A Shag  by chickenlivesinpumpkin

by harryhiddleston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Chinese letters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 口交, 授权翻译, 破处, 纯肉, 肛交, 舔, 语言露骨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhiddleston/pseuds/harryhiddleston
Summary: Harry理应呆在格里莫德广场12号没错，所以……为什么Malfoy会在这里沐浴？？Harry又将会如何处理呢……





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shower, A Meal, A Nap, and A Shag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547708) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 
  * A translation of [A Shower, A Meal, A Nap, and A Shag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547708) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 



> “Unfortunately, I am making no money from this whatsoever.”
> 
> 这是原作者chickenlivesinpumpkin某个哈德pwp系列It Started in the Shower的第一篇
> 
> 原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547708
> 
> 授权翻译
> 
> 肉很香，以及……欢迎捉虫！

 

Harry獨自一人呆在格莫德廣場——沒錯，理應是一個人。

 

不到一小時前，Ron和Hermione一起離開了這裡，去同Lupin碰頭。

離開前Ron踢著Harry的門叫道，哥們兒，我們出發了。Hermione小聲地衝他嘟噥，Ron！Harry睡了！

所以，當Harry終究掙扎著把自己從床上拽起來例行早餐前的小便和洗漱時，格莫德廣場理應是寂靜無聲的。

但是，他卻依稀聽到樓上客房浴室里遙遠的淋浴聲。

Harry過著一如既往的生活。他養成了隨身攜帶魔杖的習慣，不管到哪裡，即使是在午夜裡渾身赤裸著輕步走到浴室小便——要知道，當他在解決自己的問題的時候可是一手一個棍棒。當然，赤身裸體到浴室小便並不是說他習慣裸睡（沒開玩笑，他穿著德思禮家偷來的睡褲）——但不管怎樣，某些事情的進展著實是這個樣子。

他施了一個「快速定位」（quick point-me）咒，確定Ron和Hermione的的確確是在房子外的什麼地方。那麼，此刻浴室里的人是誰？

腎上腺激素在他的血管里奔走，他思索著如何做出選擇。逃跑大概是短時間內最為安全的選擇；考慮到最近尋找魂器的情勢，他或許不會想在不必要的地方賭上自己的運氣。然而，逃避也就意味著，倘若這裡真的有危險而他沒有在朋友們回來之前找到並警告他們，他們很可能自投羅網。除此之外，一旦陷入危險就選擇為了利益而離開格莫德廣場，意味著將所有生活資料棄置不顧。

「呆在這裡並解決它」這一選擇有兩點考慮：首先，在面對潛在的危險時，Harry往往無法做到十分明智；再者，倘若惡徒的計謀只是設計一個「讓水蒸氣瀰漫在浴室」的陷阱，Harry才不會逃跑。

他沿著牆邊謹慎地行走，注意到房間的門甚至都沒有完全關上。他努力聽著，但是除了流水擊打在瓷磚上的響聲外他一無所獲。

浴室是那種古舊的、氣勢磅礡的莊園式類型，大到足夠容納一個鎏金銅制抽水馬桶，瓷磚地板，厚實的鉛化玻璃。除了那些玻璃 ，浸泡在蒸汽中的還有.......

Malfoy？

Harry無法很快地消化眼前的景象。

老天！Malfoy是怎麼進來的？天殺的為何他沒有被告知Malfoy的存在？他該死的正在乾什.....oh，老天.....

Malfoy在自淫。

並且他是該死的美麗。

他用左手支撐著牆壁，將臉抵在胳膊上，右手在腫脹的器官上緩緩移動——這對於細瘦苗條的軀體來說那看上去大得不可思議——優雅的骨架。男孩渾身上下滿是精瘦的肌肉，擁有著細長的雙腿，令人驚嘆的有力的肩膀，還有平滑的小腹。臀部...圓潤緊致而且極度誘人。白金色的頭髮因為被打濕而顯得更深，緊閉著的眼睛下，臉頰因興奮漲上一抹纖細的粉紅。

Harry發出一聲哀嚎，像是內臟被狠狠地打了一拳----十分恰當的比喻。Malfoy的眼睛忽地睜開，猛地將腦袋扭轉過來環顧四周，然後，灰色的眼睛對上了一片湖绿。Harry呆若木雞，完全想不出該說些什麼，哪怕只是一點點。

Malfoy淡定如常，並沒有因不知所措而面露窘色，像是個十足的Malfoy——他甚至沒有畏縮或是試圖把自己遮掩起來。相反，他把臉轉向Harry，眯起眼睛，攤開手掌做出惱火的手勢，勃起的器官上下躍動。

「這該死的是什麼，Potter！」

「你在衝我吼叫？」Harry說，努力嘗試著記起如何吞咽。

「你總是在別人洗澡的時候闖入？！」

「不是在他們有權待在我家裡的時候。」Harry說。怒火把他的大腦拉回正常狀態。直直地盯著Malfoy的眼睛是個不錯的選擇。只是眼睛。嗯，沒錯，就只是眼睛。

老天，它抬頭了。

堅硬，粗大，還是玫瑰色的。

「眼睛看上來，白痴。」Malfoy對著他的臉呵斥道。

Harry臉紅了，「如果你沒有闖進來就不會出現這種問題。」

「我不明白你是什麼意思，而且，我並不是「闖」進來。瞧，就這一次你能不做個蠢貨嗎，Potter？一整晚我都在盡力躲避被抓捕和謀殺，明白麼？這不是我的錯，泥巴種——Granger沒有意識到蜘蛛尾巷還未被你的飛路封閉。相當悲哀，真的。Snape完全可能自由進出。」

這副說辭讓Harry攥緊了拳頭。然而Malfoy隨意揮了揮手，好像這樣就能輕而易舉地把全部問題都揮走。「當然你沒必要擔心，在他把我送過來並確保沒人跟蹤之後，他就將這一切解決了。我想他甚至不知道你在這裡，如果這麼說能讓你好過些。」

「事實上，並沒有。」

「好吧，既然我們都感到惱火。現在，如果沒有其他什麼事情...」

「Malfoy，」Harry說，短暫地閉上自己滿是困惑的眼睛，「你在這裡幹什麼？」

「現在我什麼也不能做了，」他輕聲說，聲音微弱得快要消弭在水蒸氣里，Harry幾乎沒聽到。「我沒法繼續待在莊園，不是和…別擔心，我不會留下來。這只是即將來臨的漫長逃亡生活的第一站。我以為在我出發前能夠索得一個淋浴，一頓飯，還有睡眠。我並不是想破壞什麼或是偷盜，okay？我，呃，吃了幾個你的硬麵包圈，不過我很快就會從你面前消失。我只是隻身一人，可以嗎？所以，別對我施咒。」

Harry花了好一陣子研究另一個男孩，思考這個解釋是否可信。當他回想起那個時候Malfoy搖擺不定地將魔杖從Dumbledare身上移開的畫面，他做出了決定。

「你不會那樣做，」Harry說，「我是說，在天文塔上。」

Malfoy繃緊了下巴，「是的，」他最終說，「我不會那麼做。」

「好吧。」

他們就這樣對立了一會兒，Malfoy翻了翻眼睛，「除非你打算進來為你打斷的事情做點什麼，否則，Potter，滾出去。」

好吧，這就是Malfoy，世界上最混蛋的傢伙，華而不實的飯桶，那個狡言善辯足夠尖酸而總是能無可避免地把Harry推到暴力邊緣的男孩，但與此同時，這還是Malfoy，驚人的優雅美麗，蒼白，並且有著足以把Harry推到狂暴邊緣的完美性器。所以，他沒有離開。他僅僅是任目光在另一個男孩身上游走。

Malfoy僵站在那裡。

Harry向前了一步。

Malfoy向後退：「Potter，我不知道該死的你是怎麼想的，但是從某種意義上來看，剛剛那個並不算是個邀請。」

「那麼剛才你就不該說出口，」Harry說道。他捕捉到Malfoy的目光向下移動，打量著自己裸露的胸膛。

有趣。

接著，他把魔杖放下，放在Malfoy魔杖的旁邊，摘下了眼鏡。

「許多時候我只是隨口說說，並沒什麼特別的含義。」Malfoy說，微微提高了聲音。

「為什麼呢，Malfoy，你看起來有一點動搖。」Harry假笑。

「我沒有。」

「相當成熟。」

「你才是那個穿著海盜睡褲的人。」

「這真是個漂亮的提醒，」Harry平靜地脫去睡褲然後踢掉它們。

「你不能就穿成這樣靠近我，」Malfoy說，語氣聽上去十分困惱。Harry眯著眼睛瞥了一眼男孩的堅挺，在心裡偷笑。仍然硬著，所以，看起來有戲。

Harry也硬了。事實上，他懷疑Malfoy提到的「穿成這樣」實際上是暗示Harry狂暴的堅挺。

「Potter，後退，」Malfoy說，「不要逼我對你施咒。」

「你並沒有拿魔杖，」Harry委婉地指出。

「Potter，」Malfoy處在恐慌的邊緣。

Harry推開玻璃門，立即被撲面而來的水蒸氣包裹。「依你這種表現，我猜你還是個小處男，Malfoy。」

Malfoy不發一言。

Harry挑了挑眉毛。「OH，說對了？我原以為Slytherin們在地窖里像兔子一樣交媾。」

Malfoy的臉因不屑而扭曲。「在Snape做院長的時候？你在開玩笑嗎？他對隨時檢查床鋪秩序有著狂熱的愛好！那個男人是個活脱脱的性扼杀者！」

Harry大笑著徑直走到花灑下。

Malfoy跌跌撞撞地走開 ，而Harry自顧把頭浸在水流里，「Jesus ，太燙了！」

「洗你自己的澡去，你盡可以把自己凍死而我對此毫不介意，」Malfoy繃著臉說。Harry并沒有把頭縮回來。如果Malfoy不是真的想要，他一定早已經從浴室里衝出去了。

「你看起來很冷。」

「我沒有！」

Harry假笑，「你可以只是走過來讓我操你嗎？」

Malfoy發出了受驚的聲音，就像是貓被踢了一般。「你絕不敢用你的手碰我！」

Harry大笑，「Oh，我想我會。不僅如此，我想你會喜歡它。我明白自己正在做什麼，Malfoy，我會讓你舒服的。」

Malfoy看向別處，吞咽了一下。「因為你和很多人做過？」

「只有兩個。但和每個人不止一次。很顯然，Gryffindor的院長比你們的更加好管閒事。我的同伴慷慨地展示了這方面的經驗。」

「你和誰做了這個？」

Harry搖了搖頭，Hufflepuff們總是有著驚人的想象力和欣賞力（偶爾也會直截了當地表露出下流），但他不打算像傻子一樣花時間去解釋。「我們正光著身子衝澡，Malfoy。我並不打算和你聊我操過的其他男孩。現在，過來這裡。」

「不，」Malfoy頑固地說。

Harry嘆了口氣，「那麼現在做什麼你才能接受？」

Malfoy臉上閃過一絲蓄謀已久的亮光，「讓我操你。」

「不，」Harry直截了當地說。「我可不希望一整天坐在疼痛的屁股上只因為你根本不知道自己該做什麼。天知道你不會聽我的指引。」

「所以我就該默許你四處誇耀告訴所有人你操了我？我有我的驕傲，你明知道！」

「如果我保證不會洩露一個字？」

「就好像我會相信你的承諾一樣。」

「有誰是我可以去告訴的？我的屋子里看上去並沒有一個謠言製造工廠，蠢貨。」

「Weasel和泥巴——Granger！」

Harry頓了頓，「你擔心成為被議論的那個？擔心人們會對此議論紛紛？」

 

Malfoy僵硬地點了點頭。

「那麼我將先為你口交，」Harry說，他拿起香皂擦洗自己的胸膛。「这样倘若我說出來，你可以告訴人們，是你先讓聖人Potter跪在你身下——這將迫使我閉緊嘴巴。以此來確保彼此不發一言。」

Malfoy略帶思考地望著他。Harry直想翻翻眼睛；他沒有考慮Malfoy在性愛中會做些什麼。對他來說，什麼角色並不羞恥——他想做上面的完全是出於個人愛好以及對Malfoy或許會弄傷他的擔憂的綜合考慮，因為Malfoy看上去並不懂得如何小心輕柔。然而對於Malfoy這樣的Slytherin，一切都可以成為該死的能力競爭。字面上來說，就像現在這個狀況。

「你打算吮吸我，」Malfoy重復道，眼睛在Harry的雙唇間流連。Harry的手向下移動，把香皂塗抹在自己的腫脹和睪丸上，Malfoy的目光緊跟著移動。

「沒錯，如果你不想先到達高潮，後面的操弄可能會感覺更好，但如果你想在我喉嚨里射精，那也沒有問題。我不介意吞下去。」

Malfoy洩出一聲動搖的喘息，「成交。但要是你弄疼我，我會踢爛你的屁股。」

Harry微笑，「再好不過了。現在，過來這裡。你冷得顫抖，而這一點也不性感。」

Harry在撒謊。

Malfoy依舊很性感，就算他四腳朝天並且渾身裹滿泥巴也不会改变这个事实。

Harry注意到，當苗條纖細的男孩迅速鑽到花灑下方，站在他身旁，然而顫抖並沒有停止。「你在發抖，並不是因為冷，」Harry揶揄道。他試探性地把手放在Malfoy的胳膊上，那一瞬间男孩几乎跳了起來。「你在發抖。是因為害怕嗎？」

「不，」Malfoy氣急敗壞地回答。

「好吧，」Harry說，忽視這顯而易見的謊言。他不希望Malfoy以暴怒為藉口跑掉。「我們慢慢來。」無論如何，先要穩住。

Harry繼續上下輕撫Malfoy的手臂，手指沿著肩膀的輪廓摩挲著，在他的頸部處打轉。他猛地把Malfoy拉近，吻住了他。

Malfoy猶豫了片刻，小心翼翼地回應了這個吻。但是馬上他就如同小貓似的蠕動著試圖逃開。

「这很奇怪。」

「過來這兒，很快就不會奇怪了。」放棄爭論，Harry握著另一個男孩，將他的腳釘在地上以防逃開，然後猛地一拉。一秒鐘後，濕漉漉的Malfoy就填滿了他的雙臂，接下來，Harry吻住了他。這是個狂野的吻，強有力而充满欲望。他沒有俘虜住Malfoy，只是微微傾斜著腦袋，長驅直入，著魔地佔有著。

Malfoy融化了。

兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，輕輕撫過對方的舌尖，彼此爭鬥著，牙齒磕碰在一起，氣喘吁吁。Malfoy的口腔火辣溫暖、濕潤香甜，Harry用盡全力使自己保持直立。他的手撫過光滑的肌膚，摩挲着背部黑魔法留下的細小的傷疤，肋骨的脊線，鎖骨下的陰影。他探下腦袋，順著前頸舔下，品嘗著、細碎地撕咬著耳垂，吮吸著脖子和肩膀之間的敏感點。接著，他繼續往下，掃過粉紅的、敏感的乳粒，很高興地聽到Malfoy不自禁瀉出驚異的喘息和斷續的呻吟。

Harry粗暴地轉回Malfoy的嘴巴。怎麼都不夠。他從不知道這樣的Malfoy：溫順的，專注的，顫抖的。

這不可思議地令人欣喜若狂。

最終，Harry膝蓋著地。起初他故意避開Malfoy的腫脹，儘管這耗費了比他所認為的更多的力氣。他輕輕吻過修長的大腿和股溝，甚至把手指落在Malfoy的膝蓋後面。慢慢來，他放慢了節奏。

「Potter，」Malfoy刻薄地說，「你打算一直就這樣下去？」

Harry輕笑，將Malfoy的一個囊袋含進嘴裡吮吸。Malfoy突然繃緊身子，舌底發出無助的掙扎。Harry又換到了另一邊。接著，他湊到了那漂亮的性器的根部，在濕漉漉的、蒼白的毛髮中深吸著，嘴唇在皮膚上游弋。

「他媽的，Potter！」

Harry輕笑著，想到Malfoy或許經受了他能夠承受的足夠多的戲弄，畢竟，他沒有什麼經驗。Harry輕舔著Malfoy性器的頂端，享受著另一個男孩喉嚨里洩出的略帶悲傷的呻吟。緊接著，他沿著男孩的靜脈一路舔舐著，在性器的頂部嬉戲，又用嘴唇在根部打著圈，直到把Malfoy推到乞求的邊緣，Malfoy將雙手插進Harry的發間，緊抓著快速上下擺動。

直到Harry把他吞到最深處，Malfoy在顫抖中凌亂。

Harry吮吸著，他的臉頰因此而凹進去。他開始上下擺動腦袋，Malfoy發出一陣低沈柔軟而絕望的呻吟，彷彿是是高潮迫近的信號。這個想法讓Harry突然有所企圖地握緊了手中的性器。他在使壞。

「繼續——」Malfoy呻吟著。

「你真的想這樣射出來嗎？」Harry問道。他莫名地壓低了聲音，低沈而沙啞，聽起來像是吞了塊岩石一般粗糲。

「我——我不知道，我沒法——」

「做個決定，現在立馬。就在這兒，像是這樣，又或者，我進入你。」

非常短暫的猶豫。

「進入我，」他的聲音聽起來有點虛弱。

Harry站起來，抖掉身上的水。「我不能在這兒操你。瓷磚會蹭爛你的膝蓋。」

Malfoy腳下滑了一下，Harry緊握著他的手腕，猛地将他拉拽出了浴室。Harry突然停住，他回過身去找自己的魔杖，另一個男孩措不及防撞向他。走廊里，在柔軟的地毯上，Harry赤身裸體，緊緊抱著濕漉漉的Malfoy——Malfoy的膝蓋挨著頂部樓梯。他的嘴巴緊貼著傾斜的脊椎骨線條，手掌搓揉著苗條的臀部，然後把Malfoy的腫脹握在手裡。他輕柔地擼動了幾下，溫和而又像是戲弄——儘管這幾乎要殺了他。昏暗中，他聽到他的這些舉動所帶來的哽咽般的喘息。

Malfoy渾身上下白皙的肌膚讓Harry發狂。

他用膝蓋慢慢磨擦著分開Malfoy的雙腿，另一個男孩突然開始躁動不安起來。當Harry觸摸到蒼白的尾椎骨時，Malfoy被刺激得一跳。

「放鬆，」Harry安撫他，在小穴周圍打著圈，「我不會粗魯地對你。」

他把手指壓在Malfoy身後粉色的入口，撫弄著小穴周圍的褶子，試圖讓另一個男孩逐漸適應這種觸碰。Harry努力克制住自己彎下腰來品嘗Malfoy的飢渴慾望。然後他意識到，為什麼不那樣做呢？隨後他撤回了手指，把嘴巴貼上了Malfoy的小穴。

Malfoy彷彿要從身體里跳出來；Harry不得不緊握住他的臀部才能保證他不會從面前的樓梯上跌落。

「放鬆，」Harry再次說道，這次更加堅定。接著，他再一次俯下嘴唇，輕柔地舔舐著，直到收穫一聲深深的呻吟，Malfoy猛地將屁股從他面前抽回。Harry將這視為一個不錯的信號，繼續用舌頭深深地在小穴中挖掘。沐浴後的Malfoy很清新，嘗起來像是香皂的味道。Harry的性器因克制而腫脹得發痛，他努力克制自己，但似乎成效不大。Malfoy的身體就像是滿是魔力的寶藏，充滿了秘密以及不可窺測的美麗，只要他試著得到一次，那麼他就一定想要糾纏榨乾其中的最後一丁愉悅。

Malfoy的全身開始顫抖，Harry意識到時機就快了，他用魔杖召喚出潤滑劑，像是對待金色飛賊一樣嘭地握住，他把手指浸入瓶中，驚喜地發現它們仍然是液體。Harry緩緩地把一隻手指伸進Malfoy的小穴里。整個過程十分順利，很快他就加進了第二根。當他開始伸展手指，像剪刀一樣在體內分開時，另一個男孩發出了咕嚕聲。

「這樣痛嗎？」Harry緊接著問道。

「並不，」Malfoy說，但他聽起來不那麼肯定。

Harry繃緊了下巴，強迫自己深呼吸，慢下來。但是考慮到他是多麼想要深深地在Malfoy體內馳騁衝刺，他可做不到慢慢來。Malfoy或許是個混蛋，但Harry並不想害他受傷。他花了更多時間，使用了更多的潤滑劑，旋轉著手腕，在Malfoy體內彎曲自己的手指。Malfoy急促地喘著氣。Harry輕微地調整著角度，繼續刺戳著。當Malfoy突然弓起背部並洩出一聲尖利的抽泣時，Harry忍不住扯出了一個酷酷的微笑。

Harry加進了第三根手指，試圖讓小穴變得松一點，一遍又一遍地摩擦著某一點直到Malfoy的屁股幾乎隨著他的手指跳舞。

「那麼現在，」Harry咬著牙說道，「你想要我，不是嗎，Malfoy。求我。」

Malfoy搖著頭，但他將屁股向後擺盡力向Harry的手指索取著。Harry停止了手上的動作，另一個男孩不得不自己摸索著移動，最終咆哮道——

「Potter！」

「Malfoy！」他嘲弄地回應。

Malfoy再次向他衝撞回來，而Harry再次謹慎地阻止了這種快感，Malfoy終於爆發了。「求你！求你，Potter，繼續做下去！」

「做什麼？你想要什麼？」Harry懷疑他的輕笑接近殘酷的邊界。要是自己完全不以自己想要的方式和Malfoy發生性交那有什麼意義呢？

「放，放進來。」

「把什麼放進去？」Harry抱怨道。聽到Malfoy向他求饒令他感到甜蜜。事實上他為自己的需求動搖了。

當他說出「你的陰莖」的時候，Malfoy的聲音聽起來略帶絕望和羞澀。他猶豫道：「把你的陰莖放進我的身體里來，Harry，求你，求求你。」

Harry爆發了。抽出自己的手指，把Malfoy的雙腿分開到最大，舉在肩頭。腫脹的前端猛地擠進Malfoy的小穴，最終擠進環形的肌肉。Malfoy發出唔嚕的聲音，像是試圖逃開般蠕動，Harry緊緊地固定住他。他溫柔地淺淺地刺戳，彷彿在用嘴唇啃噬一般輕柔。天哪，Malfoy真是該死的緊。Harry不能呼吸了，他唯一記得做的就是不要只顧著拼命把自己擠進Malfoy體內衝撞、狂烈地拍打在Malfoy的屁股上。

很快，他就到了不能再深的地方——他恨不得把雙球也操進Malfoy的屁股里——腫脹因小穴的壓力而抖動。Malfoy倒抽了幾口氣，他的整個身子都在震蕩。

Harry給了他很長時間，接著打算讓自己先退出來。Malfoy的背部弓了起來，Harry再一次衝進去，Harry的手指緊緊地鎖住Malfoy苗條的屁股，想要探索這纖細的身體里所有的一切，他咬緊牙關，腦袋深深地向後擲去。輕柔，輕柔，他提醒自己。

在接下來的幾次衝刺里，他摸索著某一個合適的角度，當聽到Malfoy嗚咽著「Oh，天哪，就是這兒」的時候，他知道自己找到了。

Harry失控了。他拼命地抽插著，一次又一次地在Malfoy體內衝刺，他意識到自己或許太過瘋狂了。他看不到任何，也沒辦法思考。所有他能夠做的僅是讓自己在Malfoy體內做著活塞運動並感受這緊致的身體是如何緊緊吮吸著他，這片柔軟的火熱讓他永遠也不覺得足夠。Malfoy嚅囁著一些毫無意義的字句，他的聲音像發了狂，喘息中帶著啜泣，狂野地晃動著屁股，把自己擲向Harry，巧妙地幫助Harry刺穿自己。

太快了。Harry感到高潮如同轟隆隆駛過的列車碾過他，完全沒辦法停止。

Harry把手探到身下，盲目地摸索到Malfoy的腫脹，上下擼動起來。僅僅用了幾秒鐘就讓Malfoy在他身下潰不成軍，和Harry同時發出了夾雜著狂野的快感的嚎叫。他來的更猛烈，身體拱起，眼睛緊緊地閉起，因愉悅而發出長長的嘶喊。

Malfoy滑落到地毯上，Harry甚至沒來得及把自己從他體內抽出來，就倒在了他身邊，小心躲開以免壓到他的身體。他們沈默了一陣，一言不發地試圖重拾自己的呼吸。Harry閉著眼胡亂摸索到魔杖，施了幾個清潔魔咒。此刻，Harry漫不經心地用慵懶的手指輕撫著Malfoy的後背。經過了一陣笨拙的衝刺，Malfoy背對著他蜷起了身子，他下意識地用胳膊環住了另一個男孩。

「就一分鐘。」Malfoy小聲說。

「或者兩分鐘。」

Malfoy把臉埋進Harry的肩膀。Harry繼續輕輕地拍著他，畢竟，這是他的第一次。Harry享受著手掌下柔軟皮膚的觸感。

「我遵守自己的承諾了嗎？」最後，Harry說道，「舒服嗎？」

Malfoy蒙在肌膚間的回答聽不真切。

「把臉抬起來我才能聽得到你。不然我假設你說的是我魔力般的腫脹讓你大開眼界。」

一聲輕哼。Malfoy平躺過來，「我說的是，你正如我一貫想象的那樣可憐，乞求聽到別人的贊美。」

Harry輕笑，「我更喜歡我的版本。」

「打賭。」

又過了幾分鐘，Malfoy漸漸放鬆身子，閉著眼睛趴著。Harry坐起身來，從他的角度，可以毫不費力地再次滑進Malfoy的後穴，讓他先剛才一樣全憑手和膝蓋支撐在地上掙扎。

「餵！」Malfoy惱火地尖叫。

「我只是在確保你沒有受傷。不要像個嬰兒一樣大驚小怪。」Harry溫和地說，溫柔地輕拍Malfoy的臀瓣壓制住Malfoy的掙扎。他得體地把探下臉頰，察看裸露在外的略微充血的後穴。沒有一點兒血跡，他很滿意。他讓臉頰更貼近了些，手掌覆在剛才摑打的地方。「天哪，Malfoy，你的屁股簡直是藝術品。管好自己，不然我恐怕控制不住再次操你。」

Malfoy開始抱怨Gryffindors和關於他們的種種預設，卻在看到兩個人影從客廳走進前廳在樓梯底部僵住的時候突然噤了聲。

「又來？」一個被驚呆了的男聲。

Harry稍稍縮了縮身子，尔后勉強地咧了咧嘴。「Hey，你們好，很高興見到你們？」

Ron和Hermione呆若木雞，一動不動。然而Malfoy挪動了身子——他像雪貂一樣敏捷地把Harry從他兩腿間推開，掙扎著用雙腿站起來。

Hermione麻木地點了點頭，Ron的臉頰瞬間漲得通紅。

這是有史以來最漫長而尷尬的沈默。

最終，Harry找回了自己的雙腿，走進浴室，拿出兩條浴巾。他本考慮還回Malfoy的魔杖，但隨後決定這種時候最好讓金髮男孩保持沒有武裝的狀態。他用一條浴巾裹住自己的屁股，無聲地將另一條遞給另一個男孩——Malfoy就像是裝了假肢般生硬。

Ron的臉快要漲成了紫色。

「Malfoy來這裡歇腳，冲一個淋浴，睡一覺，吃頓飯。」Harry解釋道。

「很顯然，還有一場性交。」Hermione調侃道。

「——也是無與倫比的一場。」Harry說，聲音里幾乎找不到一絲抱歉。

Ron繼續沈默地呆站在那裡，但他的臉色慢慢變了回來。Harry漸漸有點害怕一場不可避免的爆發——顯然，Hermione也是如此，因為她試圖用禮貌的對話打破安靜。

「那麼，Malfoy，你怎麼樣？」

「享受著生命中最糟糕的時刻。」Malfoy嘟弄著說，「多謝關心。」

「最糟糕？」Harry快速地反問。

Malfoy灰色的眼睛衝他擠了擠，就在這時，Ron爆發出一陣歇斯底里的大笑。

響鐘般的笑聲一直持續著，直到Ron笑得眼睛里泛起了眼淚。Malfoy靜靜地盯著他，等待那個崩潰的邊緣。

「這真是有趣，Malfoy。」Ron強忍著笑說出一句話，「我不知道你是這種——」

Malfoy指著Harry，「是他先跪在地上給我口交的！在浴室里！」

Harry翻了翻眼睛。確保丟盡彼此的臉面，確實。嗯，Malfoy在這一點上真是比Harry想象中還要有經驗。

Ron陷入了沈默，似乎不確定該怎麼去消化這個信息。幾秒鐘後，他和Hermione交換了一個眼神。Hermione說，「我想我們應該去…嗯…廚房。」

「好吧。」Harry說。

目送他們離開後，Malfoy看起來不確定是否應該繼續呆站著。他邁開了步子，嘟噥著惱怒的字句，生氣地用手指撥弄著潮濕的頭髮。這個動作讓他看起來更加迷人了。Harry凝望著，他開始懷疑是否真的有什麼是能讓Malfoy看起來不迷人的。

最終，另一個男孩發出了一聲嘆息，認命般地垂下了肩膀。「好吧，剛才才是最糟糕的時刻。在那之前的並不是。那麼現在，我可以住哪間臥室？」

「走廊盡頭有一兩間還沒有被佔用的臥室，隨你挑選。床上用具或許需要一些清潔魔咒。」Harry簡單地停頓，迅速得到Malfoy的反应。「或者，要是你不想清理灰塵，可以用我的房間。就在走廊直走的右邊。」

Malfoy狠狠地衝他點了點頭。「我太累了，我想…嗯。」他用拇指做了個手勢，向Harry的方向飛快地一瞥。

「好吧。」

「我去找些吃的東西。」Harry隨意地說道。「隨後就來陪你。」

「睡覺。」Malfoy快速地說。

「當然。」Harry用一種清白的語氣回應。

帶著一副懷疑的表情，Malfoy轉身走了，徑直走向了Harry的臥室。Harry盯著男孩一走一顛的屁股，感到一陣歡愉。

「如果你認為睡覺是我們唯一能做的事情——」他在空蕩的走廊里咕噥，咧開嘴笑了，感覺自己像是精明的Slytherin，「这真是最大的骗局。」

隨後，他向樓下走去，給他的朋友們一個交代，順便來個早餐。一切都考慮周到了，多麼振奮人心。畢竟，他們在逃亡，並不是每天他都能夠衝個澡，睡一覺，吃硬麵包圈，並且和Malfoy發生一場性愛。

 

－end－

 

* * *

 

注釋：「這真是最大的騙局」：原文「 I’ve got a bridge I’d like to sell you」，用法出自一個美國歷史上有名的騙子George C. Parker (1860–1936) ，Parker通過偽造文件、建立虛假辦公室等證明自己是合法擁有者，對紐約的許多公共建築進行非法買賣，布魯克林大橋就是其中的一個。Parker因詐騙被判處終身監禁，但他的騙術風靡一時，有了「If you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you」這種表述,形容其騙術之出神入化。

資料來源：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_C._Parker

 


End file.
